<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sinking by nikolantzov (sunstrucked)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045641">sinking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunstrucked/pseuds/nikolantzov'>nikolantzov (sunstrucked)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, beckendorf drowning, idk what else to put, its that scene in tlo after the boat blew up, just pure angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunstrucked/pseuds/nikolantzov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Then, a sense of dread washed over me along with the freezing water of the sea. I thought to myself; this is it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sinking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>trigger warning // drowning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I remembered heat. A heat so intense it seared my skin to the point of numbness. I remembered the wooden deck cracking apart beneath my feet. A pit of fiery hell eating its way up from the hull to the walls and the beams. I remembered the look of pure terror in the faces of those in peril around me that I almost felt a tinge of sympathy.</p><p>I remembered the feeling of being thrown away and torn apart.</p><p>
  <em> I remembered sinking. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>I was supposed to be dead. I knew I was supposed to be dead. But I was awake. In the most painful way possible. All across my body were traces of fresh burn marks, scars, and blisters, and I was practically marinating in salt water. Curse whatever kind of gift that my father blessed upon me that kept me from dying a quick death. </p><p>With every bit of strength I had left inside of me I tried to pull myself up, kicking violently against the sea that was desperately trying to claim me. In the corners of my eyes I could see waves rolling towards me in full rage as if I had disturbed their peaceful sleep with the explosions. I felt so, so small. </p><p>Then, a sense of dread washed over me along with the freezing water of the sea. I thought to myself;<em> this is it. </em></p><p>Underwater, the instinct to not breathe was so strong that it somehow overcame the agony of running out of air. I wanted to cry, to scream, to beg. I was desperate. But still, my body refused to inhale. </p><p>I closed my eyes. A burst of bloody red painted the inside of my eyelids. With each passing seconds of torture I counted my thudding heartbeat. I noticed how the intervals between each beat seemed to grow longer and longer as the wait for the next one felt more and more dreading. </p><p>I opened my eyes. But everything was gone. All of a sudden, I was blind and I was deaf.  The sheer feeling of nothingness lulled me to sleep. I was on the verge of losing consciousness when my dying brain jerked me awake with a command; <em> breathe in. </em></p><p>And I did.</p><p>And I felt litres after litres of water flooding my lungs, burning my throat. But no Hephaestus blessing could save me from this burn. It felt like hundreds if not thousands of needles were being driven into my very core. I just wanted it all to be over. But the torment of pain all over my body stubbornly reminded me that I was still alive. </p><p>I was ready to give out. The crushing, piercing inevitability of my end mixed with the crippling affliction of my physique was so grave that it left no room for sanity in my head. I was exhausted. I was scared. </p><p>At that moment, my life didn’t quite flash before my eyes -- but I saw <em> her </em>. </p><p>Her. In her flowy summer dress running through the strawberry fields barefooted. Her. With her face bathing in the glow of summer moonlight looking almost ethereal like she was a figment of my imagination. Her. Tenderly running her hand down the side of my face as she studied me with those kind eyes. Her. whispering my name like a prayer before resting her lips against mine. </p><p>
  <em>My dear, Silena.  </em>
</p><p>I felt my back hitting the seabed and I immediately  knew at that moment I could do nothing. I wouldn’t say it was bliss. It wasn’t really a surrender either. It was more of an acceptance. I stopped fighting. And I-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>